Pixies
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: It's been five years since Ira last saw him. But things are different now, he's a man now. Right? Slash, BDSM themes Gamagori/Tsumugu. Hints at Ryuko/Sanagayema, Satsuki/Mako
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just finished watching Kill la kill a while back and I absolutely loved it.**

 **Unfortunately that caused this and now I have another new story among the other tons of stories I'm working on.**

 **Anyway, this is going to be four chapters long, each chapter is inspired by a song by the indie rock band the Pixies. But over all the main theme is the song** _ **Where is my mind**_ **you know, that song from Fight club. Great movie, great song**

 **Warnings: BDSM themes so there's a heads up on that.**

 **Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la kill or any of its characters**.

She smiled.

Ira's head gave a tilt of curiosity as he watched lady Satsuki out on the crowded dance floor. Although her movements were awkward to say the least, she was still happier than he's sure he's seen her since they met.

The war is finally over. The life fibres had all disappeared and the tension between those of Honouji academy and the agents at Nudist beach had all but completely dissolved.

Since there really wasn't a need for the students to train anymore and she wanted to spend some time to really get to know her sister, lady Satsuki called summer break for the first time in Honouji academy history.

Of course Honouji wasn't closing down any time soon. In fact, Lady Satsuki plans on opening more academy's all across the country before spreading further right across the world.

Ryuko told them about Ragyo's warning after all. As psychotic as the woman was, they can't take a threat like that lightly. If the life fibres should return, this time they'll be more than ready. But lady Satsuki still thought that her troops deserved a reward for all their hard work.

So tonight, was Honouji academy's very first summer festival dance.

"Hey Matoi, looks like you got ditched."

Gamagori turned his head to the side from his seat, to find Sanagayema leaning back against the bar with a smug smirk directed at the raven haired girl beside him. "Your girl moves fast."

Ryuko just rolled her eyes in return.

"Shut up, monkey boy. At least I had a date." Sanagayema gave a scoff and Ira couldn't help but let out a small smile as he looked back at the two on the dance floor.

One was still Lady Satsuki still looking awkward, but happy nonetheless and the other was Mako Mankanshoku. The hyper girl was bouncing along to the beat of the music and waving her hands in the air while Satsuki tried to keep up.

Mako decided to drag the student council president out onto the dance floor since sitting on the side at her own party really wouldn't do at all.

Mako turned back, giving a bright smile to the three sitting by the bar before she bounced back into the rhythm and Satsuki chuckled when the girl almost stumbled over her her own feet. The student council president grabbed her arm so Mako wouldn't go crashing to the ground. Mako gave Satsuki a grateful smile before jumping right back into the beat.

Ryuko smiled, "Little psycho."

Agreed.

Ira felt his lips twitch up in a smile as he watched the two on the dance floor.

She's certainly an odd one, but Gamagori admired her loyalty and strong will. The girl was never afraid to speak her mind and she seemed to be quite brave as well. Of course Mankanshoku would never just needlessly jump into a fight if she could avoid it. No she certainly wasn't stupid enough for that, but she definitely shows a strong sense of courage whenever it was necessary.

The girl is wise beyond her years, unfortunately she was also more than just a little odd so very few people saw her wisdom.

Mako is a lovely girl.

She'd be perfect to take home to his parents, he's always thought so.

Ira's cheeks began to warm as he briefly looked away towards the other dancers in the crowd.

He's developed a bit of a crush on the girl, I mean, he does admire her quite a bit after all. She's the first girl that Ira has actually noticed in more than five years. Before he was always just to busy serving lady Satsuki and helping her fulfil her ambitions, there never seemed to be any time to notice anyone as anything more than a potential soldier that could be useful in their cause.

But he noticed Mako, for the first time in years he actually saw someone outside of the elite four as an individual. Someone he might actually like on the merit of personality alone.

That much was actually quite a relief for him.

He used to worry about it quite a bit since he hasn't noticed anyone in a romantic way since five years ago. Sometimes he'd think that there might be something wrong with him, since the rest of the elite four had many romantic flings over the short amount of time that he's known them.

Sanagayema always seemed to have some girl running after him every other week. Jakuzure would often whine and complain in his ear whenever one of her admirers seemed to be ignoring her for some baffling reason and even Inumuta had a few fan girls that he'd indulge in or sometimes Iori on occasion.

Lady Satsuki never really seemed to have any romantic interests but Ira knew that she already had enough on her plate to deal with without taking part in such frivolities.

For a while Gamagori assumed that he was the same. That he was just too busy for any such nonsense and couldn't be bothered to waste his time in such a way.

But there was a small part of him that knew the truth. It was that tiny part in the back of his head that he refused to acknowledge in any way whatsoever. The part that told Gamagori that the real reason he didn't show any interest in anyone is because he still hasn't gotten over _'him'_.

Ira ignored that voice as much as he could. He'd lock it away in the deepest recesses of his mind and pretend like it didn't exist because it wasn't true.

It's been years after all, he was fifteen years old when it first happened and...

It doesn't matter. It's all in the past now and Ira needs to look towards the future.

Even if he's come back, Ira wouldn't allow himself to dwell on passed mistakes from his youth. Because things are different now, he isn't the same person he used to be.

He's stronger, more confident.

Ira Gamagori is no longer weak and he doesn't submit, he's a man now. He's not the way he used to be.

It's right in the middle of these thoughts that the music changed and Ira felt his heart skip a beat when he realised which song it was.

The people on the dance floor slowed just as the beat did and some of them even moved off in pairs to sway softly against the music. The blonde took a deep breath and grabbed the glass of sake beside him on the bar to try and calm his nerves.

It's just a song, but it's a song he hasn't heard in years. Hearing it after such a long time made memories rush to the front of his mind that he really didn't want to remember at that moment.

Instead Gamagori decided to focus on other things. On Mankanshoku and lady Satsuki on the dance floor. On Jakuzure and her newest admirer flirting at a table in one corner of the room and-

"Where are you going?"

Gamagori looked up to see Sanagayema stretch his arms up above his head and let out a long yawn just before he gave the raven haired girl a smirk and said.

"I'm bored so I figured I might as well get up and dance," the green haired teen paused and arched an eyebrow at the girl, "Why, you wanna come with me?"

Ryuko gave a scoff, "I think I'd rather be bored."

"What's wrong Matoi? Ya scared?" Sanagayema challenged as he gave a shrug, "It's alright, I mean, I know how intimidating it must seem to dance with someone as strong and handsome as I am."

Ryuko's head cocked to the side, "Wow. Doesn't it hurt your back kissing your own ass like that?"

"Nope." Sanagayema smirked and Ryuko rolled her eyes, "So what'cha say?"

Ryuko gave an exasperated sigh, "Whatever, I promised Mako I wouldn't sit around all night anyway."

Ryuko set her drink down on the bar and Sanagayema grinned, "You know, you could just admit that you like spending time with me. It's O.K, you wouldn't be the first."

Ryuko scoffed, "In your dreams monkey boy, I already have a girlfriend, remember? You're the one who should be grateful I'm even considering it."

Sanagayema rolled his eyes while Ryuko hopped of her seat and grabbed his arm, making the green haired man blink in surprise while a light blush coloured his cheeks.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Uh... Yeah, right."

Gamagori watched Matoi drag Sanagayema out to the dance floor all while the taller teen started blushing up to his ears and gave a snort.

And they say he's got it bad.

With the way those two are always bickering you'd swear that they were married.

Gamagori smiled despite himself as he watched his comrades all around him when a voice suddenly spoke up beside him, making the blonde freeze when he realised who it belonged to.

"Good song."

Ira took a deep breath trying to seem as calm as possible even as his heart started thumping loudly in his chest. He turned his head to the side and found Tsumugu Kinagase sitting on the stool next to him. The nudist beach agent was leaning back with an elbow braced against the bar while his other hand held a lit cigarette loosely between it's fingers.

A long stream of smoke left the older man's mouth as he glanced up at the blonde and smirked, "Brings back memories huh?"

Gamagori started to flush, both at the comment and the appearance of the man beside him. During the war with the life fibres, Ira was always too busy with the rebellion to really notice Tsumugu much and before then the man was always just dressed in his uniform but right now he looked almost normal.

He wore a plain white shirt and black jeans, leather jacket and heavy black boots. With the exception of his mohawk he looked about the same way that he did back when they were younger.

When they were next-door neighbours, Gamagori's was in highschool and his father despised Tsumugu. When Ira used to have breakfast at the Kinagase house after he stayed the night, almost every friday night.

When Kinue was still alive.

Gamagori looked away at that thought and fought back against the urge to sigh. Yes, this song does bring back a memories.

"Too many memories."

The blonde was too lost in thought to notice that he'd actually spoken but Tsumugu did he watched the blonde beside him for a moment before taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Kinue, used to love this song. I didn't really think much of it back then." Tsumugu started as he stared up at the sky, "I guess it's kinda grown on me now, but that's probably your fault, huh?"

Gamagori flushed and looked back at Tsumugu to glare at him while the man just smirked, "Did I ever tell you that she threatened to kill me when she found out?"

The blonde blinked in surprise, "What?"

"Yeah, she said she'd kill me in my sleep if I ever hurt you. She's always liked you better, I think she wanted you to herself but then she realised she couldn't give you what you needed."

Gamagori didn't say anything to that. What could he say?

Kinue was wonderful, Mako Mankanshoku reminded him of her quite a bit only unlike Mankanshoku, Kinue was a little more reckless.

But still, Tsumugu is right about one thing. She couldn't give him what he needed back then. Kinue was so kind hearted and pure, honestly Ira would have been horrified if she could be what he needed back then.

"I saw the first one. You know, the goku uniform you had that Matoi trashed in your fight." Tsumugu started as he leaned back against the bar a little more, "The scientists at Nudist beach couldn't understand why you'd want a design like that, but I wasn't surprised. I knew you'd find some way to scratch that itch."

The blonde glared at the man beside him even as he continued to flush with embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. With the life fibres gone, I'm just wondering how your dealing with things since you don't have your _shackle regalia_." Tsumugu smirked as he slowly slid off his seat and went to stand right next to Gamagori as he leaned down to whisper in his ear, coming so close that the scent of cigarettes and motor oil almost seemed to overwhelm him. "Still itching, _Ira_?"

The blonde wanted to growl at the insult but it was so hard since Tsumugu was hovering right over him right at that moment, he moved so he had an arm braced on either side of Gamagori's head while that smirk stayed in place.

In that position the crowd around them almost seemed to disappear and he felt trapped in Tsumugu's unyielding stare.

His heart was pounding furiously in his chest and Ira had to fight to keep his breathing steady. But it was hard.

Despite his size, Tsumugu's probably the only person on this earth who could make him feel this vulnerable and exposed. The same way he did all those years ago.

The blonde let out a sharp gasp and a hiss when he suddenly felt a sharp burn against his arm prompting him to look up and see Tsumugu snuff out his cigarette right there on his wrist.

To anyone else that would have been extremely painful, but then again Gamagori isn't like everyone else is he?

As the cancer stick burned into his skin the blonde had to bite his lip and shut his eyes tight in an effort to stop the moan that threatened to leave his throat until the pressure from the cigarette stopped and he let out a heavy sigh.

Tsumugu chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? I bet you're aching for it, right now." He said leaning in a bit more, making the blonde feel even more trapped than before, despite the fact that he was more than capable of getting Tsumugu off of him. Ira stayed perfectly still as Tsumugu whispered, "I can help you scratch that itch if you want."

Gamagori swallowed hard, "I-"

No, his answer should be no.

He isn't the same person he used to be back then. He's not vulnerable anymore and he's not weak. Ira Gamagori does not kneel or submit. He's changed.

He's different now, right?

Tsumugu's hands slid down from the bar with one hand resting on Ira's waist while the other lingered around his neck. Periodically applying a light pressure to his throat before easing again.

"Well, Gamagori, do you want some help?"

"No-ah." A quiet gasp left his throat when the hand on his waist slid in between his thighs and before he knew it, Gamagori nodded his head.

"Yes."

Tsumugu smirked as he pulled away completely and the blonde let out a deep breath when his arm was grabbed and he was yanked off his seat.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

And right then, just as Tsumugu pulled him towards the exit he looked back and caught sight of lady Satsuki.

She wasn't smiling anymore.

Instead her eyes were filled with shock and Ira saw what he's sure was his mistresses first ever blush. Mankanshoku stood on her toes, with her hands on the taller girl's shoulders as she pressed a kiss on Satsuki's cheek.

 **A/N: if its not obvious yet, then yeah Gamagori is going to be the submissive in this.**

 **Don't ask me why, cause if you've seen kill la kill then you know exactly why he's the submissive.**

 **Anyway next chapter is going to go from the time Gamagori first met Kinue and Tsumugu and some of the stuff that happened when they were younger.**

 **For now**

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Too long I know, but stuff you know.**

 **Chapter two:** _ **Oh My Golly by the Pixies**_

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer see first chapter**

Tsumugu opened the door and stepped inside, pausing beside the door to flip on a switch and fill the entire room with light and Ira followed. Trying and failing to conceal his curiosity as he looked around the kitchen of the Kinagase house. He hasn't been there in years. Not since Kinue's funeral all those years ago and at that thought Ira felt a sharp tug in his chest just as he looked over towards the stove near the window beside the sink. He could almost see Kinue standing there with soapy hands and a bright smile.

" _Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?"_

"Hey."

Ira's head snapped up to find Tsumugu watching him with only the slightest hint of concern and Ira cleared his throat and straightened up a little more.

"Are you O.K?"

"I'm fine." The younger man answered gruffly and Tsumugu just kept staring for another moment before turning back and making the rest of his way through the house. Into the hallway and up the stairs as he kept flicking on lights and Ira followed, trying with all his might to avoid looking up at Kinue's bedroom door until they got to Tsumugu's room and the older man stepped inside while Ira just stood on the other side of the threshold and waited. When they were younger, they had rules. Rules for when Tsumugu's sister and parents were around and rules for when they weren't.

When Kinue was around, Ira basically behaved the way he always did but when she wasn't around they played by Tsumugu's rules.

Kinue isn't around, not anymore and the their parents passed on a few years after their daughter's death so it was just the two of them and according to the rules Ira can't move or do anything until Tsumugu says so.

It was a silly thing to think of since it all happened such a long time ago and Ira has really changed a lot since then, he isn't who he used to be, he's a man now. But for some reason his body refused to let him move, the urge to behave and obey gripped him like a vice and he couldn't help but worry that he might do something to displease Tsumugu or disappoint him. He had no reason to be, after all things are different now, but he really wanted Tsumugu's approval so badly he could barely think straight.

"Hey," Ira's eyes snapped up when he suddenly felt a hand on his face, gripping his chin gently as the pad of Tsumugu's thumb brushed over his bottom lip and the older man's lips curved up in a smile as he wrapped his free arm around Ira's waist and pulled him inside, coming so close that the blonde could feel Tsumugu's breath brush up against his cheek as he leaned in to whisper, "Relax."

Ira took a deep shuddering breath as he felt a pair of warm slightly chapped lips make a trail down his cheek while the hand on his chin moved to cup the side of his face and the blonde couldn't help but think back to the very first time they met.

How on earth could things have changed so drastically?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first time they met, Gamagori was sitting flat on his ass on the sidewalk.

He was excited, anxious and maybe just a little bit scared.

It was the first day of school for the New Year and Ira's first day in a brand new school.

He used to go to school in Northern Kantou with his cousins, but after his father got a new job he was forced to move along with his parents. But he didn't mind, not really anyway.

Ira understands that his father has a duty to take care of his family and if he wants to do that he'd have to be an idiot to refuse a promotion if it means making his family happy and Mr. Gamagori is no fool.

Again Ira doesn't mind, he was just a little worried is all.

He developed early, something his father tells him he went through when he was younger as well, so he always looked older than he really was, something that earned him quite a bit of teasing at the last school. It was hard but he had his cousins, so it wasn't too bad, but now he's basically on his own.

His mother was worried about it as well. Ira could tell from the look in her eyes when she reached up on her toes to press a kiss on his cheek and checked to make sure his collar was straight. She knew about the bullies he used to have in middle school, the ones Ira wasn't willing to fight back against since he thought his size to be an unfair advantage. So she was just as worried as he was about his first day out without his cousins, but Ira just gave her a reassuring smile before his father gave him a hearty clap on the back and told him to do his best.

And Ira was determined to do his best.

To make his parents proud. So when he left the house he may or may not have been paying all that much attention when he turned right outside of his gate and had barely made more than five steps when a car horn suddenly blared through the air and he was knocked right on his ass.

Music was playing loudly right in front of him and Ira briefly took in the smell of smoke and motor oil, when a door slammed somewhere and a voice almost shrieked in panic.

"Oh my God! Are you O.K?"

Ira looked up to find himself faced with the front end of a car when a figure ran over and knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

It was a girl.

She had long raven hair and moonlit pale skin. The girl's hands were running all over him frantically searching to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

"I-I'm fine, it was just a bump." Ira stuttered out and the girl looked up at him with a stern glare in her eyes.

"No it's not fine." The girls head snapped up to the side and she glared at the car in front of them where the music had stilled by now and the only noise was the soft rumble of the vehicles engine. "Tsumugu, you idiot! You could've killed him!"

Ira swallowed and quickly tried to stand up, "No. It's really fine I-"

"No, it's not!" The girl looked back at him and for a moment looked like she was about to scold him as she pushed him back down to the ground when she paused and her blue eyes widened a bit as she just stared.

"I-..." A light blush spread over the girl's cheeks, although he had no idea why. The girl quickly shook her head as he placed both her hands on his shoulders to keep him on the ground. "No, it's not fine. Now just sit still and let me look you over."

As the girl checked him to make sure nothing was bleeding or broken, Ira heard the engine cut off before another door slammed. Heavy footsteps came towards them until heavy combat boots stopped right beside them.

Ira looked up and this time it was his time to blush as he stared up at the figure beside them. Again he had no idea why.

It was a man, presumably, he didn't look that much older than Ira himself but then again Ira looks older than most kids his own age and maybe even most seniors.

He had black hair just like the girl next to him going down to his shoulders only this guy had a shock of red hair threaded in between the black locks. His skin was tanned and stretched over bulges of hard muscle that made his black t-shirt pull over his chest showing the hard ridges underneath the fabric.

Light blue eyes just like the girls stared back at him and Ira fought hard against the heat that continued to flush his skin.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

The girl's head snapped up from where she was inspecting a scratch on Ira's hand and she glared at her brother, "We wouldn't be late if you didn't ram this poor guy with your car."

The man rolled his eyes, "It was just a bump. Besides he looks fine to me."

"He could have died."

"But he didn't."

"I'm fine!" Ira suddenly blurted out making the two stare at him as he slowly stood up and picked up his back pack beside him, "Really."

"See, he's fine." The man said as he leaned back against the car while the girl stood up as well and folded her arms across her chest glaring at the other until he asked.

"What?"

"Well, aren't you going to apologize?"

The man rolled his eyes, "Sorry."

"It's alright, I'm not hurt." Ira said as he quickly looked away from the man's gaze before his blush got any darker like it was threatening that it could for some reason. Tsumugu arched a brow at him but otherwise didn't say a word.

Spotting a few of his books just a few feet away Ira walked over to pick them up and shove them in his bag before turning back towards the girl and giving a slight bow. "I should get going-"

"Wait!" The girl said as she stepped forward and her eyes scanned his clothing, "You were on your way to school right? We could give you a ride if you like."

Tsumugu gave a snort at that and the girl shot him a fierce glare while Gamagori blinked in surprise before giving a sheepish smile. "That's very kind of you but I would really prefer-"

"Just give it up already and get in the car." Tsumugu said as he turned back towards the passenger seat, "She won't leave you alone until you do."

"I-" Ira paused as he looked down at the girl who didn't deny the other man's statement instead all she seemed to do was shrug as she stepped closer and gave him a bright smile as she bowed, "My name is Kinue Kinagase, what's yours?"

Gamagori paused for a moment but was still polite as always when he answered, "Ira Gamagori. It's nice to meet you."

"Gamagori, huh." The girl started with a slight frown and a tilt of her head when her eyes suddenly filled with realization. "Gamagori! You just moved in next door right?"

"Well yes I-"

"Then you have to come with us, it would be rude not to." The girl said suddenly grabbing his arm and Ira sputtered for a moment as the girl pulled him along towards the car. He could have resisted her and stayed right where he was, being as strong as he is and he's pretty sure his parents would lose their minds if they found out that he got into a car with complete strangers but at the same time…

It was so rare for someone to be this openly kind to him, after everything that he went through in Kantou, Ira wasn't used to anyone other than his family treating him with such kindness, so against his better judgment he relented and let himself be ushered towards the front seat and Tsumugu opened the door for him as his sister pulled him forward. Ira felt himself start to blush, which was simply ridiculous since the older man seemed to only be doing it because of his sister's influence if that bored look on his face was anything to go by. But Ira still mumbled out a quiet thanks as he slid into the car and Tsumugu arched a brow at the younger man who sat with his bag on his lap and his arms clenched tightly around it before he just shut the door and Kinue quickly jumped in the back and the door was shut behind her as well.

Kinue leaned over the back of the front seat, tapping Ira's shoulder to get his attention as she gestured towards the man walking around the front of the car towards the driver's seat just as he opened the door, "That big gorilla over there is my older brother Tsumugu, he has no redeeming qualities that's why he doesn't say much."

"Brat." Tsumugu said as he reached back to swat the back of his sister's head and the girl ducked out of the way with a laugh just as Tsumugu started up the car and the engine roared to life.

"So which school do you go to? I don't think I've seen a high school with a senior uniform that looks like that before."

At that Gamagori felt himself start to flush but still kept his chin up and his voice steady as he spoke, "I'm not a senior, I'm a freshman."

This time even Tsumugu looked up at the teen while Kinue's eyes widened in surprise as she stared, "Really? How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"No way, you can't be!" The raven haired girl said in complete wonder and Gamagori tried to avoid her gaze only for his flush to go one shade darker when her brother suddenly braced his elbow on the seat and grabbed the teens chin to look at his face, narrowing his eyes in careful scrutiny while the teen continued to flush at their proximity. With Tsumugu that close he could smell the scent of tobacco and aftershave, Ira swallowed hard when he realized that he liked that smell more than he probably should have.

"What're you-"

"Oh yeah, I see it." Tsumugu interrupted with a slight smirk on his lips as he let his eyes roam across every curve and bend of Ira's face and Kinue leaned over the front seat to get a look at the teen as well, "See what?"

"Nothing." Tsumugu said with his smirk going a little wider as he turned back towards the front and Kinue gave an annoyed huff when her brother pulled out of the driveway and they started down the street while Ira let out a silent breath, grateful at the reprieve from the older man's intruding stare.

The rest of the ride was relatively uneventful. Ira was relieved to find that Kinue didn't seem to mind his size, the girl was cheerful and friendly as she spoke about her school and all the different places around town that she could show him if he had time. Gamagori insisted that that wouldn't be necessary but Kinue said that she didn't mind showing him around town and yet again Gamagori was relieved to find that he'd already made his first friend and with such a nice girl at that. His mother would be proud.

They went to different schools.

With Kinue's school being the closest and Gamagori's school being on the other side of town. At first Ira had been less than willing to stay alone in a car with the girl's older brother but, Kinue insisted that Tsumugu take him to school and the older man didn't seem to mind much either way so Ira reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to seem rude and the Kinagases were really being so nice.

The ride to his school was awkward to say the least.

Tsumugu turned the radio up and played the same song he had playing when they first ran into their new neighbor, Ira tried not to take it personally though and just kept his eyes on the passing scenery as they approached his new school until the car parked right outside of the entrance and Tsumugu turned down the radio.

"This it?"

"Yes," Ira said fighting against the blush he could feel burning underneath his skin as he glanced up at the man, "Thank you for the ride."

Tsumugu just shrugged as he put his arm up on the seat, "No problem, I'll be back to pick you up later. You get out at four right?"

Ira blinked in surprise, "You really don't have to do that-"

"Save it. I'm pretty sure my sister will kill me if I don't. Besides, I'm sort of between jobs right now so I have time." Tsumugu said as he leaned over towards the glove compartment and opened it to grab a packet of cigarettes before shutting it again and Gamagori tensed as the older man moved around him. "So four o'clock, right?"

"Yea-ughm." Ira blushed when his voice somehow came out high and tight before he cleared his throat and tried again, "Yes, four o'clock."

Tsumugu's head gave a tilt as he shook out the end of a cigarette and took it between his teen before tossing the pack down to grab Ira's chin and stare all over again, letting his thumb glide passed the teen's bottom lip all while Gamagori just sat still and tried to keep his breathing steady as the man spoke,

"Yup, definitely a cherry." Tsumugu smirked as his hand slid over to cup the side of his face and Ira flushed even more in embarrassment but before he could even attempt a response the bell suddenly rang and Tsumugu pulled back. "Better get going, I'll see you later."

Ira just nodded his head and quickly got out of the car shutting the door behind him as he walked away without looking back even once.

His cheeks were still flushed with heat and his stomach felt like it was doing strange little flips making the blonde feel like he was about to be sick while his head felt just a little bit foggy. He was so distracted he didn't even notice any of the other students around him, staring at the new student in curiosity or whispering about his size. Instead Ira lifted a hand to touch his lips while his blush continued to burn in his cheeks.

" _Yup, definitely a cherry."_

 **A/N:**

 **What I'm going for is like, when Gamagori was younger he was sort of I dunno shy and a bit more of a push over but then later he learns to stand up for himself and he turns into that badass we all know and love.**

 **Seriously he seems like one of those guys that had serious insecurity issues when he was younger. So he puts up a tough front but really just wants to release and submit at the hands of another. That's how I see Ira and Tsumugu's relationship going**

 **Anyway**

 **Please review**


End file.
